Johnny Ain't The Same
by ravenclawing
Summary: Ever since Darry went to Camp Necromancer he's been thinking about bringing Johnny back. How will everyone cope with the new Johnny?
1. Chapter 1

Darry walked past the grey tombstones, searching frantically for a specific one. The moon shone brightly down on him, down on his dirty jeans and skin-tight shirt. In one hand, he held a shovel. In the other hand, a variety of items: a shirt, a pair of pants, socks, etc. Darry was determined. He made his way through the tombstones easily, guiding in and out of war heroes and old guys. He reached the back of the cemetary.

Before Darry stood two graves right next to each other. To the left, a small stone with small font reading; Dallas Winston. To the right of that, an even smaller stone reading; Johnny Cade. Darry stared at the two stones, remembering the times he had spent with his two good friends before they died. The time he and Dally beat up some guy fro looking at them funny. The time he and Johnny had licorice at Two-Bit's house and hit on his sister. Good times with both, but only enough time for one.

He stared at them both again, then his shovel. He thre the clothes on the ground and stuck his shovel into the grave to the right, Johnny's grave. Darry figuired that Johnny had more to live for, he was younger. Dally wouldn't have wanted to came back anyway.

It had been three months since the pair of them had died. Nobody was the same, especially Ponyboy. Instead of going out to movies, he would often just sit home alone, reading, thinking. Darry changed too. Instead of working and being the machoman he once was, he instead would cook for his brothers, stay home, and go shoe shopping. He didn't like how everyone had changed. He planned to do something about it.

He decided last summer that he was going to Camp Necromancer, a camp for people wanting to learn how to bring loved ones back from the dead. He had spent his whole summer, and whole paycheck, at this camp. He learnt how to cast spells on the corpses, what to tell them so that they don't get scared.

He dug deeper into the grave, piles of dirt forming around the burial. He was only about a quater way there, but Darry was patient. That's one thing he learned when Johnny and Dally were gone - patience. He had to be patient if he wanted them back.

He was about half way done now. Darry's arms were shaking and his back ached from leaning over for such a long period of time. It had been two hours since he first started digging. The sweat nearly dripped off the tip of his nose.

Only a little bit further... Darry thought as he inched closer and closer to his friends coffin. Johnny had been buried in a cheap coffin. The gang bought it at a garage sale when they found out his parents refused to buy one. Turns out they were happy Johnny had passed, less food to buy they said.

Bonk.

His shovel hit the wood of the casket, loudly. Darry was relieved, he was so tired. He threw his shovel up onto the higher ground, and bent down to rip the top off the wooden coffin. It was easy to open because of the inexpensive material it was made of.

Darry opened it slowly.

Drops of dirt and dust fell onto his hands when he opened the casket, and he almost broke it. I mean he was tired, but he was still hella strong. He looked at Johnny's face.

Covered in dirt, Johnny lay there, dead. A peaceful look was on his face, so innocent. He had died way before his time. It choked up Darry just looking at him. It also made him sick with the thought of picking him up and carrying him back up on to the higher ground.

But he did so. He had to. And he didn't like it.

Darry threw Johnny onto the ground, wiping his hands off on his pants. Darry reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pocket book. He opened it to page 14. He cleared his throat and looked at Johnny. Soon you'll be back with us he thought, a tear running down his face. He wiped it away, pretending it never exsisted. He read: _Johnnycake my dear friend, we all knew it was to soon to end. You were alive but now you're dead, this was a thought that we had dread. Now I'm bringing you back to me, come back to life my dear friend Johnny!_

A bolt of lightning crashed down on Johnny's body. Darry felt the shock through the ground and colapsed instantly. Johnny's body started to shake violently. Darry watched in horror as the body of his friend rattled on the ground, moans were released from his mouth, creating an eerie sound that Darry wanted to stop. Suddenly, his body stopped moving.

Darry stared in amazement at the still body, inching closer to it, breathing heavily in both shock and amusement. Johnny's finger twitched.

"Oh my god..." Darry sighed.

Johnny sat straight up and raised his arms slowly. His face looked confused and tired.

Darry whispered, "Johnny? Is that you?"

A silence fell over the graveyard when suddenly, a quiet moan was heard from Johnny's mouth...

"Braiiinnsss..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard getting Johnny home. First of all, he kept moaning the entire time. Darry threw him over his shoulder and nearly ran to the Curtis' house. It was pretty close to the cemetary, but not so close as to assume that Darry wasn't exhausted by the time he got there. Johnny was small, but he was still extra weight.

When he got up to the front step, he placed Johnny down on the welcome mat.

"Brains?"

"No Johnny, no brains." Darry assured, "This is my house. Remember? Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry?"

"B-brains?"

Darry sighed and opened the door. It was dark inside, but the air was warm. He took his shoes off and tossed them to the other side of the room. He left Johnny outside as he searched for a lightswitch. He turned on the lights. The living room was a mess. With the guys over constantly, nobody took the time to actually clean up their own mess. It smelt funny too.

"Alright Johnny, come on in!" Darry called.

Johnny stood up very slowly and limped into the house. A few droplets of drool fell from his mouth and onto the floor. A couple flakes of his brown skin fell onto his shoulder. Darry pulled an array of blakets out from behind the couch. He motioned for Johnny to come to him as he layed the blankets out on the itchy couch. Johnny limped to Darry.

"Okay Johnny, sit down here..." Darry grabbed Johnny and forcefully pushed him onto the couch into a sitting position. "Take this blanket..." he handed him a blanket. "Lay down..." Darry pushed his shoulders down so that they were touching the couch. "And sleep."

Darry smiled as he took the top of the blanket and tucked it into him. Johnny had a dumb look on his face. Mouth wide open, one eye closed, and eyebrows risen to the top of his forehead. Darry walked away from Johnny, satisfyed with how the procedure went. He smiled as he turned around to see Johnny laying on the couch, stupid expression on his face, and he felt, warm. Like everything was going to be back to normal now that Johnny was back. He turned off the light, and walked into his room to sleep.

--

Things Johnny used to do, he found very hard now. Like brushing his teeth...

"Brains."

"No Johnny. You pick up the toothbrush."

Johnny slowly reached for the toothbrush, and put it in his ear. "Brains?"

Darry took the toothbrush out of his ear. Green goo covered the bristles and half of the handle. Darry vomited.

And smoking...

"Brains."

"No Johnny. This is a lighter."

Darry stuck the ciggarette into Johnny's mouth and took out his lighter. He struck it slowly, doing it multiple times in an attempt to teach Johnny.

Johnny took the lighter slowly, and tried to imitate Darry. A flame appeared.

"Yes Johnny! That's right!"

Johnny studied the flame, and put it against his shirt. His shirt combusted into flames.

"No Johnny!"

Johnny being a zombie was harder than it first seemed. Darry was getting frustrated, but became slightly more relaxed when he saw Ponyboy walking up through the drive way.

Ponyboy only saw the back of Johnny's head, but when Darry turned him around, Ponyboy had an ecstatic look stricken on his face.

"Johnny! But.. how?" Pony exclaimed.

"I told y'all I'd do it." Darry said, a little arrogantly.

"Pony...?" Johnny said quietly.

Darry gasped, and looked at Pony surprised. "Yes it's me!" Ponyboy yelled, and went in to give Johnny a big hug.

Johnny held out his arms to, moving closer to Ponyboy. They embraced in a tight hug. Tears rolled down from Pony's face as they were reunited. Johnny leaned his head over slightly, and took a big bite from Pony's ear.

Ponyboy screamed. Blood squirted from his once-there ear.

"Oh my god!" Ponyboy screamed, grabbing his skin and colapsing to the ground. Johnny beant down and ripped open Pony's head. He scooped out a grey brain and brought it up to his face.

"Johnny! What are you doing!" Darry knocked the brain out of Johnny's hand onto the ground. Darry started to sob. The tears ran down his face onto the body of his brother.

While Darry was crying, Johnny quickly scooped up the brains and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Mmm... brains." Johnny smiled and stood up. Darry stood up too, face red as a tomato.

"Okay Johnny. No more eating brains alright?" Darry wiped the tears from his face.

Darry reached for Johnny's hand, but when he grabbed onto it, he felt something strange in his stomach. His heart started to beat faster, and he looked into Johnny's one open eye.

They both smiled.


End file.
